A previous GCRC study by Weinsier, et. al. evaluated the separate effects of caloric restriction & reduced body wt on blood pressure, serum lipids, insulin, body composition, & body fat pattern in 24 subjects initially at 120-150% of ideal body wt. A number of commonly used wt. reduction programs emphasize wt. loss but leave patients to their own resources to keep the wt. off. This study will help identify the likelihood of such, & the predictors of success/failure.